disney_fairies_and_princesses_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fantasy: The Enchanted Snowflake
Fantasy: The Enchanted Snowflake is a fanfiction by SARAH hyder. It is the first story in the Fantasy series. Summary Meet Ellen. She is a beautiful girl with surprising Pale Blue hair, Pale blue eyes and pale skin. Her face never smiles. After all, she is the slave of her Aunt Milestone, Evil as Milestone can be. Punished?Plenty of times, for many reasons. Ellen's punishments are starvation and whipping. Ellen wants to be free. But when she is, she realizes the true reason for her Family's death, and realizes that she is the one and only possessor of the Enchanted Snowflake. Story |-|Butterflies and Birds= I scrubbed and rubbed the floor. I heard the heavy steps of my aunt on the open garden, and checked around for a single speck of dust. I glanced at the stinging whip at the corner of my room, and shuddered. Aunt Milestone stepped into the room. She inspected it silently and said, "Dinner,immediately". I rushed to the kitchen. I looked at the recepie aunt left me to do. Chicken curry. I began. When coming to add the salt, I sighed. Aunt Milestone likes one hundred grams of salt in her curry. I Put some curry into a seperate bowl for me before adding salt. If I don't put an exact of one-hundred grams-No less,no more- I survive my punishments. I never kew ehy she needed that much salt anyway. I had to eat my curry quickly. I wished silently, that the pale blue butterfly and bird will visit me today. They were my only friends. I lay down on my hard bed. I looked out of the window. The bird and butterfly was not here today. I slowly drifted to sleep, looking at the moonlight. |-|Fantasy= I looked around. What had woken me up? It was midnight, and suddenly, I woke up. My buddies, bird and buttefly flew in. And before my surprised eyes, transformed into people with white and blond hair, curled at the end. Their eyes were grey, and their skin was pale. The robes they wore was blue and white with a belt that had a snowflake on them. They took my had, and took off....flying. Higher,higher into the sky, until they came near a huge cloud. We had to enter. It was filled with snowflakes, ready to fall for winter. The cloud gave a jerk. It was like an elevator. It took us higher again. This time, I saw a misty area. "Umm..."I mumbled. "We'll explain later, my lady" Said the woman with white hair. Behind the ,misty area, was an amazing sight. An entire country, filled with snow. The blond said "My name is Snow, and this is my sister, Crystal". I nodded. They led me infront of an amazind, Huge ice castle. I sat down in one of the chairs. "This is the land of Fantasy." Began Crystal. "You might be confused. Your parents lived here. They were the queen, the king." I gasped. Does that mean I am a princess? "In this land, there is a legend. A true one. There is one snowflake, the enchanted Snowflake. It holds power to defend this part of the country. On the other side of the country, lives the witches. They are mean, dishonest, terrible. Law forbids them to attack the part where we live. That law was there, until your parents died. How did they die? Well, one person can posses the power of the snowflake. Your mother searched, one hundred and forty-six days and nights, until she found the snowflake. Turns out, she was not the possesor. But the power of the snowflake defended the city till her death. The snowflake, unexpectedly needed energy from your mother. She was in critical condition and died, minutes afte you were born. Your father loved you. Then, Your aunt, who is actually a witch, stole you and took you as her servent in the human world. Your father, in old age, died. Our village was in chaos. The enchanted snowflake was hidden. We need a ruler. Your aunt is the ruler of the witches. You shall have the chance....the chance to rule this kingdom" Snow told the entire story. I was in shock. My parents, my dear parents. "Before that, We want to see, if you are the pwerson to posses the snowflake. Only one person from the family, the royal family can posses the power. You, Ellen, you are the only one left.." Crystal said. |-|Returning to Milestone= I was in shock. Crystal and Snow decided to take me back to Milestones. "We'll be with you. Until the Ice festival. Rumor has it that on that day, the Enchanted snowflake will appear" Crystal said. I nodded. "But on that day, It won't exactly show t self. Just a clue or a hint" Snow said. "For this journy, you will have to learn how to fly,transform and other things. You should also learn the Fantasia language. It pronounces same as English. "Crystal said. They took me ack. "We'll assist you here" SNow said cheerfully ans she and her sister transformed into the pale blue butterfly. Category:SARAH hyder